


New Beginnings

by Nifters



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Post season 3a, the generic "I miss you" fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nifters/pseuds/Nifters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the pack defeats Deucalion and the other Alphas, Derek leaves for a while and finds himself once again. After a few months, he decided to come back. And who finds him in the woods other than Stiles and Scott? Stiles and he have a little heart to heart after Scott leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a WHILE back, but never got around to posting it. (my first work, so heh.) Please enjoy. Let me know if there is anything i can improve on! just a little drabble to keep your fluffiness beautiful!

His feet pound the ground; more like paws, really, a single location in mind. He had mastered his mother’s ability of fully shifting only recently, after everything had blown over with the Alpha pack. Even as a lone wolf and practically an omega he was able to do it, by his sheer ability alone. He himself finds it amusing; he cannot win at anything, but to connect to his wolf so entirely that they become almost the same entity… that he can do.

                Cora had left him after they made it out of the country and back to her previous pack. A rather large collection of wolves from Canada had taken her in after the original separation, and the Alpha, an older but wise gentleman called Buck, had offered him a place as well, had he wanted it.

                But, he didn’t. After the loss of so many people, of his own pack, and his power, Derek had really just wanted to be alone. He left the car with Cora, along with his identity and his phone, and just ran. He didn’t have a destination in mind, exactly, but he kept going regardless. He found himself all over Canada, from the West to the East coast, and back again. He stopped to sleep, and only that.

                It was easier, in his wolf form. Everything was so simple, and slowly but surely the pain of losing Boyd and Erica had slowly healed. He came to peace with their deaths with the help of Martha, another alpha he encountered in his traveling. He stayed with the elderly, lonesome Alpha in the massive woods of Canada, taking down elk and learning once again about the Wolf itself. The woman was feisty, but age had caught up with her. Her pack had been wiped out by Hunters a long time ago, and she was unable to really ever recreate a pack.

                Martha accepted Derek with a motherly grace; he had saved her from a hunter’s trap, left forgotten in her woods, and she had been unable to get free. He did not take advantage of her weakness, freed her from the trap, and offered to find something for the both of them to eat. The woman knew it was her last winter, and asked him to stay with her until she passed. She gave her power to him on her deathbed, making him promise to take care of those he still had left to love in this world. Made him see that he was blessed by those of the moon to regain his alpha status, now that he had a better understanding of the power that came with it.

                Derek buried her beside her withered cabin in a hole he himself dug with his own claws, tears and blood mixing into the soil. He promised himself that Martha would be the last to pass away under his care. There had been too much death in his life, and he wanted to prevent it from happening ever again. As he stood by the woman’s freshly filled grave, Derek finally decided to stop running.

                It was time to go back to Beacon Hills. Martha and he decided ahead of time to give the old woman’s territory to Buck himself; she had always known he would return to his home, after all the stories he told her of his broken pack, and the burned husk of a house he had started to rebuild before Duke had come to town. So he put one foot in front of the other and left the cabin behind him, thinking of nothing but returning to check on his sister and his former pack.

                He didn’t allow himself to think about a certain member he had left behind without a second glance or an explanation. One, upon returning to Buck’s pack in Canada, had left him countless messages and several voicemails Derek could not listen to after reading the texts. After the shock of finding out Derek’s returned status, Cora filled him in about the McCall pack, how everything had settled down in their old forsaken town in the 3 months Derek had disappeared, and how everyone was doing.

                Allison and Scott had gotten back together, Isaac close behind them every step of the way. The curly haired beta was still somewhat lost in his love life, but Cora had expressed that the two of them had been texting quite a bit since Derek was gone.

Lydia, on the other hand, had left for the summer with Aiden to find out more about herself. She checks up on the pack whenever she can, and lets them know where Aiden and she have been. She is also establishing contacts for the McCall pack as a whole. Buck had met with her relatively soon after Derek had started running. Aiden has been hinting at starting his own pack in the future, which means that Ethan would follow shortly after.

                Danny was “filled in” on the supernatural aspect of Beacon Hills, though Jackson had already told him before when he left. Jackson checks in on them with a video chat now and then, and is rather adamant in returning to Beacon Hills once his schooling is over. Ethan had been more than just accepted into the pack; he is now second in command, after Scott himself, and is a lot more rational than he had been in the past. 

                Where everyone else had been doing relatively well, Stiles was a different story. He had somewhat withdrawn from the pack to study under Deaton, his Spark being an essential part of becoming an emissary. He confided in Cora that he didn’t know what he was training for, seeing that Scott already had one in the vet.

                Derek talked with Buck about Martha, asking him to respect the land he was being given and to pay homage to the woman who had given him a reason to come back. The Wolf slapped him on the back and agreed wholeheartedly, expressing once again that Hales will always have a place here, and if he ever wanted a portion of the territory back it would be arranged.

                Cora decided to stay with Buck, once again; he was her alpha after all. Derek was fine with that, because she was better protected here than she ever would be with him. She promised to visit once things settled again in Beacon Hills (like they ever would) and to keep in contact with both him and the McCall pack. With a firm handshake to Buck and a hug from Cora, he left.

                Thus, Derek was running, one last time. To the one place he wasn’t sure he was ready to go back to, but nonetheless padded towards. He ran at night, under the moon, and slept during the afternoon. He made it to Beacon Hills in record time, the only things he owned were the clothes in his pack, his battered cell phone, and a wallet.

\---

                He made it back to his woods by nightfall of the half-moon. Nothing had changed; the smell of Hale territory filled his nose, tinged with smoke from a fire long ago. The trees were the same, as were his self-created paths throughout the woods. He knew that, with how close he was to his old home, Scott should realize that something is lurking in the woods.

                He was only temporarily disappointed by Scott’s choice to bring Stiles into the woods with him; he could hear the fidgety teen’s pounding heartbeat miles away, though he was unsure why. After-all, the kid’s stealth had increased significantly over the last three months. The wolf inside grumbled at the thought, bit the man ignored it. Regardless, Derek decided to show himself only after Scott realized who in fact was in his woods.

                “What? What is it, Scott?” Stiles had spoken in a puzzled whisper at the boy’s sudden smile. Derek felt a grin of his own appear, after what had seemed like years, and spoke.

                “You know, this is still private property.” Scott could see him, but Stiles could not, so he stepped forward under the moonlight.

                “Derek?” The disbelief in the boy’s voice had thrown him off, but as soon as he locked eyes with Stiles he could tell that he was happy to see him. The moment between the two of them was cut off by Scott rushing forward to give a hug.

                Derek patted the kid on the back; he had done a good job keeping Beacon Hills intact, and allowed himself to be happy for just a moment.

                “We missed you, man. Where’ve you been?” McCall asked, concern evident in his tone. Derek looked each of them up and down. Scott stood tall, confident; there were shadows in his eyes, but he seemed alright overall. Stiles, on the other hand, seemed to be more muscular than when he had last seen him, but visibly tired and cautious. This was not the jumpy kid from three months ago.

                “Canada, mostly.” He answered. The three of them started walking back, and the boys started to fill him in on everything he had missed in the last three months.

                “Can you believe it? Freaking fairies, man.” Stiles finished his story. They had arrived at the Jeep; it was parked in front of the Hale house, the light paintjob gleaming in the moonlight. A relatively new motorcycle was parked beside it. Scott hugged him again and said he’d call a pack meeting tomorrow after school, Stiles’ place, as he got on his bike. With one more wave good bye and a smile in Stiles’ direction, he left Derek with the wiry kid.

                Derek decided that sooner was better than later, and that this was really the only time he was going to be alone with Stiles for the next couple of weeks. He waited until Scott was out of earshot before confronting the kid, whom was currently plucking twigs off his shirt in an awkward silence.

                “Are you okay?” Stiles visibly jerked before locking eyes on him. The boy let out a small laugh and leaned back against his car.

                “Is it sad that you’re the first person to ask me that since you up and left?” There was definitely some hidden resentment in that last part, but Derek chose to ignore it for another day.

                “Answer the question, Stiles.” He received a huff in return, and Stiles crossed his arms.

                “Yeah, I’m fine. Just dandy. I could fall from a ten-story building and still feel this great!” Even without the extreme sarcasm Derek could tell that this was a different Stiles than before. He was guarded, and the position he stood in, back to the Jeep, was defensive. Derek gave him a hard look, raising his eyebrows. After a moment the kid visibly deflated. “Sorry, sourwolf. Things around here just haven’t been easy, is all.”

                “Do you want to talk about it?” Derek figured that, even if he sucked at giving advice, he could at least listen. He hadn’t listened enough in the past, and some of his mess-ups revolved around just that. Stiles’s expression was interesting, to say the least.

                “Dude, you realize that you are offering to listen to an emotional teenager’s angsty life full of pining, abandonment issues, werewolves and other creatures out of a Harry Potter book, right?” Derek rolled his eyes at him and jumped back onto the hood of the jeep.

                “Fire away.”

                Derek tried to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach he got from watching Stiles’ questioning expression turn to one of relief. Stiles popped up next to him and dove into his story, telling Derek in more Stilesesque detail about the happenings in Beacon Hills, his arms and hands adding expression.

                After Derek had left the darkness took full control over their lives, unless one had something else to think about. Scott had his pack, Allison had her father, the new code, and Isaac, and Stiles, well, he had nothing. So he decided to train under Deaton to keep his mind off the black tendrils leaking into his thoughts every moment he was alone.

                Stiles implied that Derek leaving had done more pain to him than any of the other pack mates, though Derek did not understand why. He mentioned the darkness as it were attacking him right now, as he spoke.

                They had a small problem with Peter, which ended in the wolf getting chased out of town by the McCall pack. He had trapped Stiles in the basement and basically talked his ear off in a maniacal evil story of his past and now future plans before Scott had come to save the day. A group of fairies had settled in the woods, and it had taken all of Lydia and Stiles’ research skills to get them to move back out. Something about a honey offering and a bunch of pennies.

                What Stiles implied was that something bad happened with Peter, and that Scott should have been there sooner. He also craftily mentioned that he had done most of the research whilst Aiden and Lydia made out in the other room.

                Stiles also talked about his still non-existent love life and how pathetic he was for still not getting any in his high school years. He mentioned how everyone seemed to have no “Stiles time” any more, and that the pack meetings were starting to become a bit more like make-out sessions for those paired off and Isaac and Stiles just playing video games upstairs in his room. Even Deaton was having trouble teaching him due to the clinic being so packed all the time.

                What he implied was that he had been pinning over someone for a very long time and Derek wasn’t sure it was still Lydia. He also sounded hollowed and lonely, due to his pack not being there for him, which angered Derek more than he realized.

                Derek waited until the boy was completely finished with his story, holding in his fury, the two of them now leaning against the windshield and looking up at the stars. It was quiet for a bit.

                “I have a lot to do then.” He said carefully around his fangs. Stiles looked over at him, puzzled. “Scott has a lot to learn, and so do the others. As part of the pack you shouldn’t be swept under the table.”

                “It’s not really like that; they’re all just really busy and so am I. We jus—” The boy was quick to defend. Derek turned and cut him off with a growl, sitting up.

                “Really, Stiles? Too busy to have coffee with you, or ask how your day has been? They’ve been ignoring you, not busy. They don’t even have jobs! That’s not what Pack means. Pack means taking care of each other. Pack is Family.” Derek took in a deep huff, trying to regain his composure.

                “Woah, Derek; you’re eyes…” The man in question looked away, blinking the red from his irises. Stiles lay a gentle hand on his arm. The touch was eerily familiar, but comforting all the same. “Do _you_ want to talk about it? Last I heard you were a beta. Even Scott thinks you are.” Derek leaned back against the window again, looking up at the moon.

                “I was. When I left I mean. I helped an Alpha out in Canada, and she…she passed in early spring. Gave her power to me as a second chance.” Stiles’ hand found its way to his wrist, giving it a squeeze. Derek let him, needing the comfort more than he’d originally thought. “I... I don’t want to create another pack, not after… but if Scott will let me stay, with you guys; it’s more than I could ever ask.”

                “Dude, you’ve always been a part of our pack, alpha or not. Hell, even if you weren’t, you and I have been on the same team since that whole ordeal with the bullet and the electric saw. I never doubted you’d come back.” Stiles’ grip on Derek’s wrist tightened slightly. “ I….I missed you, man.”

                Derek spared a glance over to his companion, finding that the boy was indeed looking at his shoes. Stiles was stiff, wondering if he had looked too much into their relationship. Derek felt that feeling in his stomach again, and gave a small smile.

                This kid, no young man, was spilling his heart out to him, and Derek liked what he was feeling. Finally, someone seemed genuinely interested in his well-being. Derek didn’t want to let that feeling ever get away from him. He did something he would normally have found unusual, relaxed completely on the hood of the jeep, and sighed.

                “I missed you too Stiles.” Derek spoke quietly. The boy relaxed next to him, and the two continued to look up at the sky. They sat in comfort of each other for a good portion of the night. And, If Derek’s hand had found its way into Stiles’, neither boy would confirm nor deny it.


End file.
